Not-so-Treasure Chest
by SaltyCandy
Summary: A collection of drabbles, cutscenes, or alternate endings that didn’t make it to any of my published IE series./Ch4-The supposedly chapter I of ‘Best Place for Both Worlds’ that I replaced.
1. BPBW Drabble 1

**A/N:** These are more than just bloopers so I honestly have no idea what to call them lol. Also, like what the summary said, these are from my different IE series. Honestly tho, I have so many unfinished chapters than I can even count so you'd probably expect a lot ones here of which turned out that didn't actually make sense in the end. Anyways, I hope you enjoy? Lol.

Character tags will be updated every chapter!

 **Abbreviations of my books:**

 **BPBW** \- Best Place for Both Worlds

 **Rebirth!** \- Rebirth! Ma Senshi Pendragon

 **HTV2** \- Hidden Tapes V2

 **RSCT** \- Raimon Soccer Club's Tradition (Yes, even one-shots will be featured here. Mostly alternate endings tho)

 **GCA** \- Grand Celesta Academy

 **IEZ:SS** \- Inazuma Eleven Z: The Saiyajin and The Striker

 **TOF** \- The Origin of the Flames (I have lots from here)

 **AGP** \- At Gouenji-san's Place

 **Disclaimer:** I'm just gonna say this once so listen carefully.. I do NOT and will NEVER own Inazuma Eleven and all the series that came after it! The same goes with the games and manga!

* * *

 **Book:** Best Place for Both Worlds ('BPBW' for short)

 **Timeline:** About twenty-something years ago before the series started.

 **Reason/s for Cutting Out:**

I'm afraid that with everything that I've planned for the series, I'm not able to show/tell how the others met. It's more focus on spirits' interactions with the humans so this will never make it to the series, unfortunately.

 **Chapter Summary:**

Mirror Spirit Gouenji Shuuya and Elevator Ghost Ono Fuyuka's history.

 **Working Title:** The Elevator Ghost and the Mirror Spirit

 **Original Word Count:** 1,077

 **Version 3.5:** 1,089 words

* * *

 **= BPBW Drabble 1 =**

* * *

"Elevator Ghost," Ono Fuyuka muttered sadly as she leaned on one of the walls of the stationed elevator. She remembered the words— they were more like terrified shouts and shrieks really, but she digressed. She wasn't trying to scare anyone — and it affected her more than she would admit.

No matter how she thought about it, the term used bore a bit of an exaggeration. Was it really too much to be called a Guardian? Was the word 'Ghost' really necessary?

Just before she let out an exasperated sigh, three light knocks got her attention. Not even a moment passed and the rusty steel doors acquired red paint that seemed to be forming characters.

 **"Can I come in?"**

Fuyuka blinked at the sudden question, not entirely because she didn't know whom it came from. In fact, she did. She just never expected for it to come from the quietest person— or spirit rather — in the complex. She guessed he just wanted to talk to someone other than Someoka again, the former cadet did go on with his own devices at the crack of dawn after all. Besides, he didn't seem to have adjusted to being a supernatural being yet and with Fuyuka being the only one he actually knew before he became one, it seemed rather fitting that he'd come talk to her a lot.

"S—Sure..." she shyly answered on the wall that soon had a spot that seemed to melt on place. A bruised hand suddenly passed through, followed by an orange and cream sleeved arm with stabbed pieces of glass, next comes the orange jacketed bloody hoodie that came out at the same time as the lower blue jeaned body, the last she saw unveiling was his flame-shaped platinum blond hair and the smiling feature he always seemed to have when talking to her.

 **"You don't seem okay. May I ask why?"** Gouenji Shuuya inquired from the mirror hanging on his neck through what seemed to be an old rope as soon as his orange sneakers were firmly placed on the floor.

Fuyuka blinked twice then played with the hem of the bloodied long nightgown on her wrist and shook her head lightly after realizing what the taller spirit meant. So he detected her misery again, huh. Did her aura really become more messed up — which was honestly normal for a spirit with an unfinished business — that it even went through the steel doors, a.k.a. the only thing with reflection in her territory.

She then started to wonder if he actually do that to everyone. Did he go around knocking in the others' places and asked to come in whenever they're down? Although she should be happy about that fact, she found herself feeling more upset. But then again, she was kind of almost a poltergeist so she guessed seeing bad things actually brought her wonders unlike when she was still alive.

Fuyuka felt a light tap on one of her shoulders and instantly squeaked as she backed away startled at the towering male whom she didn't realize was already in front of her. She just noticed the words on his mirror that soon began to dissipate.

The sentences, **"Okay then. Can I stay here though?"** was soon replaced with **"I'm sorry I startled you. Are you really okay?"** with the accompaniment of a concerned expression.

Fuyuka nodded quickly and tried to settle down. This was just like the first time they met; she was walking slowly and carefully towards his back after she just stopped the elevator and turned off the lights when suddenly, he faced her with a rather amused expression.

 _"Were you the one responsible for all these? I'm sorry to say this but it's impossible to scare me. Many tried... and failed," the well and alive Gouenji Shuuya — who was wearing a blue and yellow track suit with two mirroring blue lightning bolts at the middle at that time — told her. His features then changed to a warm smile that even a spirit like her began to feel a sort of light feeling from her chest. "Can you please get the elevator running again? I can't be late for practice," he said in a low and almost pleading tone as he gripped the handle of the fully-packed cylindrical shoulder bag of the same color as his clothes._

"Fu...yu...ka..." A soft cracked voice got her out of her musings and she immediately looked up to meet his dark brown eyes that were still looking as worried as they were earlier.

"You can speak!" Fuyuka found her own voice again and uttered the words she thought was important at that time.

Gouenji simply nodded and pointed at his pierced throat, **"It hurts like hell though. Not like I've been to hell, of course,"** he joked with a scratched on his cheek, a bit joyful that he got her worries away.

"I'm really so—" before she could get her sentence finished, two hands gestured her to stop.

 **"Instead of apologizing, why not do something for me instead,"** he said with a grin that promised mischief.

Although shocked, Fuyuka still found the courage to ask, "Wh—What is it?"

Gouenji only gave his own bright smile before getting his left hand passed through the same place he entered. Fuyuka nervously waited for what seemed like an eternity— but was actually just a few seconds — for what the new mirror spirit have install.

When the young adult adopted a look of accomplishment Fuyuka found herself gulping in fear, something that she never felt for a really long while, and wished for it to be over already. Gouenji gave a last look at her — which she swore was the same one as the first time they met — and started retreating his arm. Time seemed to slow down as only his hand was left in the other side. Carefully, and with a devilish smirk, the object was finally made known.

"Shogi?!" Fuyuka exclaimed, not sure if she was supposed to be angry or happy. She did once liked shogi so maybe she should be happy? But then the fact that he was enjoying the suspense was rather irritating to her.

 **"Do you know how to play?"** He asked as he started to placed the board on the floor.

Fuyuka simply sighed and sat down to level him. "Yes," she answered with a glee that she was surprised to feel.

With a friend like him — sadistic mirror spirit or not — maybe being a ghost wasn't actually so bad.

* * *

 **= Fin =**

* * *

 **A/N:** Worry not to the ones following the Best Place for Both Worlds series because the chapter's coming this week. As well one from the Hidden Tapes V2 and Inazuma Randoms!! Also, I'm not going to update this one (Not-so-Treasure Chest) a lot though for obvious reasons.

Thanks so much for reading!


	2. Rebirth! Drabble 1

**A/N:** Since this is the only story I've made that's on the first person perspective, I believe I'm not quite adept on it yet. It'll be a lot of help to be hearing on how I can improve in that aspect so knock your socks off on the criticism! Also, I know this is a crossover but it's still Inazuma Eleven, isn't it?! But you don't really have to read it if you're not familiar with the other fandom. Anyways, enjoy~

* * *

 **Replies for _BPBW Drabble 1:_**

 **Phantom1048:** You said you wanted to know the other spirits' relationships too and I'm honestly not sure if I'll be able to write the other ones but I'll surely try! Then you mentioned about Gouenji and Kidou's not-so-friendly one but I can assure you that that part's going to be mentioned in the BPBW series (not here tho) since theirs will be really important for the plot. So, there you have it! Thanks for the PM!

* * *

 **Book:** Rebirth! Ma Senshi Pendragon [An Inazuma Eleven and Boku no Hero Academia Crossover!] ('Rebirth!' for short)

 **Part:** Somewhere on the second or third arc.

 **Reason/s for Cutting Out:**

Honestly, I haven't started remaking that one-shot into a series yet although I believe this part's not going to make it either way due to it being easy going compared to the serious tone that I wanted Rebirth! to have.

 **Chapter Summary:**

Tsurugi Yuuichi and Iida Tensei was invited to eat with Yamada Hizashi and Aizawa Shouta. How could a simple lunch together lead to a blossoming friendship?

 **Working Title:** N/A

 **Original Word Count:** 1,007

 **Version 2.5:** 1,005 words

* * *

 **= Rebirth! Drabble 1 =**

* * *

"Come on, Yuuichi! Over here!" Iida Tensei called out as I meander myself from the well-placed shrubs that surrounded the place.

Not a moment too soon, I found the familiar blond and black-haired pair that we were supposed to meet sitting under a large tree.

"Guys!! Come on! Come on! Sit down!!" Yamada Hizashi greeted with his exaggerated gestures as soon as he got up from his spot.

Tensei and I shared a knowing look at the sight of a golden sheet spread on the ground as well as the tired looking teen-ager who was sleeping on it.

As if understanding our social cue, Yamada tap the other male gently on his shoulder. "Wake up! Wake up! They're here!!"

With a displeased grunt, Aizawa Shouta sat up and leaned on the tree. He looked up to meet our gazes and simply bowed his head slightly. In contrast to the hostility he showed yesterday, it's quite surprising to not see even a trace of it here. It was almost like he was being... hospitable.

"What're you waiting for?! Sit down!" Yamada exclaimed playfully as he repeatedly gestured to the unoccupied space.

We gleefully obliged as we settled our packed lunch in front of us.

"Wait!! Let's open them at the same time!" Yamada suddenly shouted to our surprise.

I looked at Tensei, who was not surprisingly already looking my way, and shared a smile before we nodded at the blond at the same time.

This pleased Yamada greatly — made obvious by his grin that even reached his ears — while Aizawa just plastered his consistent bland expression, seeming to not mind his friend's antics.

"Three... Two... One... Now!"

Right on cue, all the boxes were opened.

"Is that... a cat?!" Tensei couldn't help but point out as we all saw Aizawa's lunch.

Aizawa simply nodded and reached for his utensils as if nothing occurred.

"I... just can't believe Aizawa can make a cat-themed bento," Tensei added, trying to be polite. Aizawa opened his mouth to speak but Yamada intervened before he could utter a word.

"Well Iida, my listener, Aizawa did not make that!!" Yamada proudly declared as he suddenly stood up. Aizawa took this as a sign for him to not continue what he was going to say anymore and simply firmed his lips in a thin line. "It is I, Yamada Hizashi, who did so!!"

"Well... umm, you're unexpectedly talented in that regards then," I said after the short silence that came between us. Yamada was a great host and I wouldn't want him to feel like he wasn't getting appreciated.

"Yeah, talented..." Tensei seconded with what I could have sworn was a sweatdrop.

"So, Yamada," I started, getting the bespectacled male's attention in the process. "Thank you for inviting us."

Yamada simply smiled in reply then looked at his best friend before going back to me. "You're thanking the wrong person, my dear listener!" He then transformed both hands to gun-like ones and pointed his index fingers on Aizawa. "He's the one who wanted to eat with you!!"

I blinked in surprise as I locked gazes with the black-haired teen. Aizawa Shouta — the one infamous for not talking and socializing with anyone who wasn't named Yamada Hizashi — inviting _me—_ the person he'd been bombarding with questions the whole month about my quirk — to eat with him?!

I didn't realized I was still looking at him until he started squirming in place, not exactly because he was scared, it was more like he was either embarrassed about something or trying to find the right words for his sentence. Although, it was hard to tell since he almost never really showed any emotions.

"It wasn't right how I treated you just because my quirk couldn't work on yours," Aizawa started as he looked my way. Unlike the intimidating stare that I was used to see from him, it bore a gentleness that I didn't know he had. "I'm sorry for..." he suddenly said as his eyes lingered away for a moment before returning to me. "always pushing you for answers..."

Sure 'pushing for answers' was a good way to phrase it. But then, I never did bore a grudge on him in the first place. Besides, what he said put me at ease. At least now I wouldn't have Aizawa watching me intently on my back on everything I do.

It's just like what Tsunagu-nii-san always said, 'A friend today would spare you an enemy the next.'

I found myself smiling. "It's fine. You didn't need to apologize for it. I understand where you're coming from. Let's just forget about that for now and enjoy this, shall we?" I told him, making his features subtly turn to surprise then back to his normal one. He nodded in understanding as I didn't miss the small smile he gave before turning back to his meal.

"Hey hey hey!! Did you know that Shou-chan's teaching me self-defense?!!" Yamada suddenly said, getting all our attention. "He was so amazing at it! He's a real natural in teaching that I think I learned a lot already!!" And it was true, Aizawa was truly the best in close combat in the class. Even I, with my avatar armed, couldn't get near him in our training exercise.

"We're not even in first name basis yet, _Yamada_ ," as expected, Aizawa answered flatly as he shut his friend again. Or more like tried, there was no one who could get the Class President to silence.

"Typical, Shou-chan..." Yamada answered with a literal wave of his hand. "But go on. Tell them how much I improved," he added as he bounced in place upon facing Aizawa.

"You're six percent better than how you first started," Aizawa flatly replied again.

"Eeehh?!"

Was the last word heard before Tensei and I burst in laughter. We continued on with the day talking and laughing about different things in between chews. It was safe to say that we finished our lunch in great satisfaction, for both our stomachs and hearts.

* * *

 **= Fin =**

* * *

 **A/N:** Did that ended too soon? I honestly don't know. But do tell if it bothered you. Also, the part about 'Shou-chan' was taken from @authorkurikuri's twitter account. And yeah, I don't think I can ever start on rewriting the 'Rebirth!' series lmao. I'm too uninspired for it at the moment. I might in the future.. who knows?

Also, thanks for the read!

* * *

Btw, I forgot about this. Here's the abbreviation of my books that I already have a copy of the cutscenes, drabbles, and alternate endings of:

 **BPBW** \- Best Place for Both Worlds

 **HTV2** \- Hidden Tapes V2

 **RSCT** \- Raimon Soccer Club's Tradition (Yes, even one-shots will be featured here. Mostly alternate endings tho)

 **Rebirth!** \- Rebirth! Ma Senshi Pendragon

 **GCA** \- Grand Celesta Academy

 **IEZ:SS** \- Inazuma Eleven Z: The Saiyajin and The Striker

 **TOF** \- The Origin of the Flames (I have lots from here)

 **AGP** \- At Gouenji-san's Place


	3. TOF Cutscene 1

A/N: If you've read the August 12, 2017 Notice on my profile, you already know that this was discontinued and was supposed to gonna be rewritten with the chapter one being the happenings right after the prologue so as what you've guessed, this is the supposedly chapter IV (the first part of it at least). Also, I wrote this months ago so it might be cringy. I corrected some punctuations tho (not that it could help, lol).

* * *

 **Book:** The Origin of the Flames (TOF for short)

 **Part:** The supposedly Chapter IV that I couldn't post because it's unfinished.

 **Reason/s for Cutting Out:**

(1)The series got discontinued and (2)I couldn't finish writing the chapter.

 **Chapter Summary:**

First part of the supposedly chapter IV of Origin of the Flames.

 **Working Title:** My Father's Family

 **Original Word Count:** 565

* * *

 **= TOF Cutscene 1 =**

* * *

Shuuya yawned as he stared at the window of the moving four-seater vehicle. It had been a week since his mother's burial. It only took that long for the papers to be organized for his moving to an unknown yet interesting place.

Her Aunt Mito took care of him in between those times. A smile made its way on his lips as he remembered how she didn't want to let him go five hours ago. She kept on telling Detective Onigawara that she could take care of him all by herself. That she was capable of raising the 'incredibly behaved' child of her friend just as good as the money of his extended family could. That she could nurture him better even by doing multiple part-time jobs, all while selling her artworks. He couldn't agree more how her artworks cost a lot for she was a good artist, not a famous one but better than average. But reality remained, it still could not compare to the wealth of his newly discovered 'family.'

Apparently, his father's family was a group of successful people. Lawyers, doctors, engineers, all were degreed. Some of his father's cousins were even politicians. To make the long story short, nerdy blood — or educationally focused rather —ran through his veins. The idea made him nervous. It was true that he never had a problem with his studies, but of course he was just in first grade and no one really failed that stage of their life. Despite of everything, he was sure of one thing. There definitely was something international about these kinds of families. It was… expectations.

The vehicle was suddenly put to a stop. "We're here, kid," an older man wearing a cream colored turtleneck inside an oversized yellowish coat said in a friendly tone. "Ready to meet your family?" He smiled genuinely at the younger form who was sitting meekly beside him.

The young man gulped. He felt his nerves crackle again. To tell the truth, he had been nervous about this since last week and even more so five hours ago. He honestly thought the long ride took all his nerves from him since he never felt a hint of any of it returning until… thirty seconds ago, when this odd detective started speaking. He was indeed relaxed after about an hour of seeing his first glimpse of the outside world.

"Not really," he finally decided to answer, not ever intending to lie to a trusted colleague.

The bearded detective just gave him an apologetic look in return. Deciding it's probably better to just accompany the boy out to meet his long lost relatives, he opened the door and took a huge red travel bag from the back of the old grayish car. He handed the smaller bag beside to his company who went out on his own from the other door whom, to his surprise, didn't move a muscle when he reached his orange bag to him.

Shuuya walked out of the car just to find himself awestruck. He stood outside a humongous gate, leveling to that of their local kindergarten. It was thick in every way and made of steel. He peeped inside and saw a mansion comparable to that of a castle. Even though it was meters away from where he stood, he still needed to raised his head just to see the red-painted roof.

* * *

 **= Fin =**

* * *

 **A/N:** The next TOF stuffs are no longer cutscenes btw. I have lots of drabbles for it so I guess that's what you'll see on the next ones. Again, thanks for the read!

* * *

 **Abbreviation of my Books:**

 **BPBW** \- Best Place for Both Worlds

 **HTV2** \- Hidden Tapes V2

 **RSCT** \- Raimon Soccer Club's Tradition

 **GCA** \- Grand Celesta Academy

 **Rebirth!** \- Rebirth! Ma Senshi Pendragon

 **IEZ:SS** \- Inazuma Eleven Z: The Saiyajin and The Striker

 **TOF** \- The Origin of the Flames (I have lots from here)

 **AGP** \- At Gouenji-san's Place


	4. BPBW Cutscene 1

**A/N:** Yeah well... again, I have a lot of pending chapters to update but I don't know why I couldn't finish it. Anyways, have a good read(?)

* * *

 **Book:** Best Place for Both Worlds (BPBW)

 **Part:** The supposedly Chapter I that I replaced.

 **Reason/s for Cutting Out:**

Because it got boring real quick, lol.

 **Chapter Summary:**

The supposedly chapter I of BPBW that I replaced.

 **Working Title:** First Day, First Encounter

 **Original Word Count:** 1,577

* * *

 **= BPBW Cutscene 1 =**

* * *

 _"Whaaaat?! But whyyyyy?!!"_

 _"Mamoru, calm down. You're just going to move temporarily, it's not the end of the world. We'll fix this as soon as we can. We promise."_

 _"I know you're upset, kiddo, but please listen to your mother. We're doing this for you."_

 _"But how about the soccer club?!? I'm their captain!!"_

 _"I'm sorry, pal. We didn't have a choice.."_

"Sir, we're here."

Endou Mamoru shook his head as the cab driver's words reached his ears. He instinctively looked up and connected to the tired eyes of the older man before remembering why was he there in the first place.

"Ah, sorry!" He answered as he quickly scratched the back of his head. "Here! Keep the change," he added after looking at the meter then clutching a mossy green hiking bag and opening his door.

Right at the moment he stepped outside and closed the door behind him, the cab floored it and he was left mesmerized at the spectacle before him. His eyes scanned passed the giant semi-rusty gates with a faint yellow 'Inabikari Apartment Complex' written on an equally huge steel board to connect to the tall dirty yellow and faintly blue building that obviously had seen better years. It was shaped like an inverted and edgy letter U, trapping a wide parking lot that seemed to fit a hundred cars in it. As amazing it was to have such a large place though, it was as equally disappointing to see only a small gray truck, a black convertible, a shiny motorcycle, and a gray minivan scatteredly residing on it.

He raised his head to caught sight of the second floor and those beyond, smiling as he realized how fortunate it was of him to be staying at a place where he only needed to walk outside his flat to inhale fresh air. He imagined how nice it would be to watch the ground from there and how beautiful must the view would be with all the plants and trees placed around the apartment.

The whole place in general didn't look much but for someone like Endou who would be entering an apartment complex for the first time, it was an ecstatic experience.

Endou turned his heel and head for the smaller entrance where he met a brown-haired man in his mid-forties with a bored expression in his face.

"Can I see your bag first, sir?" The man's polite words betrayed his tone as he almost rudely sighed as Endou gave his travelling baggage. The younger male, however, didn't mind it as he showed his brightest and widest grin to the uniformed guard.

"Hello~! My name's Endou! I'll be living here from now on~!" He greeted cheerfully as he extended a hand.

"Just call me, Hitoshi," the man grunted as he handed his bag back after retreating his stick and went back to his stationary position, completely ignoring the hand shake.

"Okay! See yah later, Hitoshi-san!" Endou said unoffended before he went his way.

The guard simply rolled his eyes at the sight of the happily sauntering Endou. "I wonder how long you'll be keeping that smile of yours in this cursed place," he muttered at the increasingly disappearing figure.

* * *

"It's even wider up close!" Endou said in awe as he walked around the parking lot, implanting the redundant sight in his head as he walked.

Endou suddenly perked up as he saw a tall lady guard in her late-twenties smiled and waved at him as he neared the entrance.

"Here for a visit or stay?" She asked nicely as she gestured for him to put his bag down the wooden white table, his ponytailed black long hair waving sideways as she did.

"I'll be staying here from now on! Well, temporarily," Endou answered with a sincere smile of which was returned in kind.

"Well, I hope you'll enjoy your stay though. This place isn't exactly the most hospitable," she said in a frown as she meticulously searched in between Endou's disorganized clothes.

"Huh? How come? Do the neighbors have a heart condition?" Endou tilted his head as he remembered how the old man from their block have always complained about how his punching a large tire on their backyard caused the man to almost have a heart attack every now and then.

The lady simply blinked, not at all understanding Endou's reference. "Uh no. You should really rather be worried about a roommate than a neighbor," she whispered to herself as a wry smile crept on her features.

"What was that?" The teen-ager asked as he leaned closer to the female.

"Uh. It's nothing," she dismissed with a wave of her hand. "Just.. good luck on your stay!" She added as she handed the bag back and gestured beside her, "Now, please step here for a moment."

The same detector he slipped beside the bag and in its contents was used on Endou's tall and partly lean and partly muscular build. It travelled from his chest that adorned a white t-shirt inside a sharply tinted orange jacket to the hem of his muddy brown pants stopping only above the white and orange rubber shoes.

"Okay, you're good. The counter's just beyond that door," she said with a warm grin while pointing her index figure behind her. "And the name's Kakimoto, the beyond sane lady guard at your service," she finalized with a playful salute.

"Kakimoto-san, huh. I'm Endou!" He smiled widely as he returned the salute and shared a wave of goodbye with her.

As mentioned, an empty yellow and blue counter greeted Endou as he walked in. He felt an eerie sensation as he absorbed the washed out color of the once white and blue walls as well as the number of cracks on the ceiling. Slowly, he passed the blue metal connected chairs leaning against the walls, silently wondering of why there were two layers of them on the left while only a single one on the right. Finally reaching his destination, he rang an innocent looking metal bell then looked around, disappointed at finding no one still. He then shifted his eyes on the open computer, slightly tempted to know what's in it before turning around and thinking of sitting down as he waited for whoever's going to receive him.

"Hmm," he pondered before deciding it was also a sort of training to be standing with the weight on his back. "I wonder where's the- gaaaahh!!" Endou shouted in surprise as he came face to face with a white-bearded middle-aged man as soon he turned back to the counter.

"Oh, it's just an old man. Wait, how did you-"

"Are you Endou Mamoru?" The healthy-looking elderly man said without even waiting for Endou to finish his sentence.

"Y-Yes. How'd you know my-"

"Here's your key. The elevators are on both sides beyond that corner. Don't loiter at night. Don't explore the first floor," he said unfaltered as he left the key with a 4F keychain on top of the counter and took a newspaper to read.

"Uh. Okay. By the way, my name's En- Oh wait. You already know that," he said sheepishly as all that just happened had finally reached his understanding, including the fact that his flat was actually prepaid and that his mother told him that he already had an apartment ready. "Err.. What should I call you, sir?" He decided to ask.

"Hibiki Seigou," the bandana'd man answered without looking up from his newspaper.

"Alright. See yah later, Hibiki-san!" Endou chimed as he turned and walked. He suddenly stopped at corner as he pondered shortly of which elevator he was going to use. With a content smile, he walked towards his left, unmindfully passing a locked room on the left and a hallway on the right.

"Right Elevator?" He wondered as he stared at the name - not at all weirded out why an elevator was even titled - before figuring out that it probably depended on the perspective from outside and not from the counter. He then pushed the arrow going up and waited for his ride to arrive.

Peering on his left side yet again, he caught on an opened door with a red 'Emergency Exit' printed on it and what sounded like hurrying footsteps. Looking more intently at the direction where the sound was coming from, a tall running figure finally showed himself. The most distinct description Endou could see the man having was his purple hawk-shaped hair and the white towel tied on his head. The moment his eyes connected to Endou he could tell that he was petrified. On a weirded note, however, the man started to comb his hair for whatever reason before staring at Endou again.

"I won't be riding that if I were you," he grumbled loudly as he wiped the cold sweat on the side of his face.

"Huh? Why?" Endou asked the man who seemed to be the same age as him as he walked back to the counter's direction.

 _Ding!_

The empty elevator finally arrived and Endou found himself wondering about what the other teen meant. Was he going to get in an accident if he went inside? Was the elevator going to get him stuck for a whole day? Did the elevator hate soccer?

He then shrugged, stepped inside, and decided to just see for himself. He pressed the fourth floor as well as the button to close the door and held his bag's handle.

* * *

 **= Fin =**

* * *

 **A/N:** I know it's incomplete but thanks for the reeeeaaaad!!

* * *

 **Abbreviation of my Books:**

 **BPBW** \- Best Place for Both Worlds

 **HTV2** \- Hidden Tapes V2

 **RSCT** \- Raimon Soccer Club's Tradition

 **GCA** \- Grand Celesta Academy

 **Rebirth!** \- Rebirth! Ma Senshi Pendragon

 **IEZ:SS** \- Inazuma Eleven Z: The Saiyajin and The Striker

 **TOF** \- The Origin of the Flames

 **AGP** \- At Gouenji-san's Place


End file.
